Sexual Seduction
by FearxIsXNeverxEnding
Summary: Pulling myself out of you, I lean down, my lips clashing with yours, bringing you in a heated kiss. When we dare break apart, you begin to drift into sleep. Yet the words that exit your lips, those words that was sworn to never escape us, those words exit your lips. "I love you Cauis Ballad..."


_"Let's make love tonight, cover my eyes tonight._

_Don't say "This is the end", don't let me go._

_Exploded neon sign, broken mirror ball._

_In this place, you and me, just two of us, rock and roll._

_-Hey there baby tell me what you want it, say yeah-_

_Who are you still waiting for?_

_-Hey there baby take me out so hurry come to me.-_

_Get close to me roughly..._

**_..Don't stop"_**

**_-Big Bang: Strong Baby_  
**

* * *

You're gasping for air, hands desperately clinging on the covers of the mattress tightly. Your usually dark skin covering your knuckles, just slightly, go an extra shade lighter. Your brown hair clings on to you and shows no signs of letting go. Your eyes are closed shut, your bottom lip is bleeding slightly from the many times you tried keeping all your gasps and your moans to yourself. I made you cave in and you gave me what I have been craving for.

You suddenly go tense, and your back arches slightly, and suddenly my sheets are stained as you strain to not moan out my name. I lean forward, my hands not stopping my attacks on your lower half of you. Licking the outer shell of your ear, I whisper, "_Say it.._" As if it was possible, your face flushes the color of red and you shake your head, before your teeth begin attacking your bottom lip again.

Movement stops all together.

"_Say it..._", I once again say to you, smirking in satisfaction when I hear you whine angrily. He realized his bottom lip. I stare at you, waiting for you to say it.

_"...C-..."_

You open your mouth and you and I both know that your pride is going and burning in the fire of Etro. I smirk at this.

"_...no._", you suddenly say and I can truly say I'm shocked at this. It's your turn to smirk.

_"You're just going to have to force it out of me."_

"_That can be arranged boy._", I reply turning you around to face me, something your not quite comfortable with. _"And you know it."_

Your blue hues look away from me before you challenge me.

_"Then do it."_

This challenge I accept, grabbing the tense legs that belonged to you, bringing them both above your head, until your ass was up in the air. You close your eyes again, a look I can't identify is on your face. I grab your cheeks and spread them wide, allowing me to see your hole. I spit at it and you gasp slightly.

That has always been a thing of yours...

I do it again, before taking my fingers and rubbing all around. Your shivering, moaning lightly. I want you to cave in badly, I want you to say it.

I lean forward, shoving my tongue as deep as it could in you, my tongue thrusting in and out as fast as I could. I could hear your loud and surprised gasps before they turn into loud moans and cursing. I could feel your hands grab onto my hair tightly, tugging at it even and even I grunt slightly.

Sensitivity was always your greatest weakness when someone touched all the right places. When someone touched you in the right place, you suddenly always became over sensitive.

It always got you in a lot of trouble with me.

I continue my actions, knowing full well that I'm overwhelming you. You keep tensing under my hands. Your moans become slightly higher pitched, and before I could let you finish and reach your climax for the second time, I pull away. "Say it...", I say and you shake your head again, trying to catch your breath. 'Stubborn one...', I think to myself before standing up. "Hold your legs", I command. He still doesn't open his eyes but does what he's told. Submissive. Something I love about you, seeing you only show this side to me and me alone. I'll tear off the head of anyone who dares looks and sees this side of you...

My blood boils at the thought and I position myself at your hole. I take a deep breath, trying not to take out my anger on you.

I begin thrusting inside of you, each thrust becoming deeper than the last. I hear you moan out, "Oh god...", lowly, your body tensing around me nicely. It feels like the first time I had done this to you. My thoughts are cut off when I feel all of you take in all of me and I grit my teeth to prevent myself from moaning out loud. You on the other hand, moan out loud, hands letting go of your legs and clinging onto the sheets again. I grab onto your legs, bringing them over your head again as I begin thrusting. Slow, deep and hard, the way you like it and your back arches to the best if its abilities. In and out of you, I moan and grunt from sheer euphoria. Your eyes are still closed, a look of you being overwhelmed already. I did have my fun with you earlier, so its understandable. I begin thrusting faster and faster with each thrust, watching you the entire time. Watching how your mouth opened just wide enough to see some drool come out your mouth, your eyes tightening Your moans becoming more breathy. The way your chest rises and falls rapidly.

_"...s-say it..."_

You once again shake your head, quickly this time and my eyes narrow. After a couple of more thrusts, you eyes shoot open and you biting your bottom lip again. I smirk.

_"...I'll make you say it this way then.."_

You shake your head, _"N-no...! You know I can't handle that much-!"_ Ignoring you, I grab your hips and begin thrusting in you _hard... deep... fast..._

Our eyes meet and you can't look away.

_You can't close your eyes; you __**can't**__ avoid this._

You begin trembling after a while, your moans becoming higher pitched, my own moans and grunts becoming slightly louder.

Say it...

_Say it..._

Suddenly, I feel you tense under me. Your back arches to the best of your abilities. Your hands clench onto the bed sheets the same way your body is clenching around me. You begin to let yourself go and you scream it.

_"C-Caius!"_

I grab your hips with bruising force, ramming myself in over and over as I demand,_ "Louder; let the neighbors know my name...!"_ You begin screaming my name over and over, to a point where your voice cracks. This repeats over and over until I release my seed into you, moaning out:

_"...Noel.."_

The thrust continue just a little more before I gradually slow down. Your eyes finally close, a small satisfied smile resting on your face. Pulling myself out of you, I lean down, my lips clashing with yours, bringing you in a heated kiss. When we dare break apart, you begin to drift into sleep. Yet the words that exit your lips, those words that was sworn to never escape us, those words exit your lips.

_"I love you Cauis Ballad..."_

I'm stuck. I don't know how to reply to you, even if your now sleeping.

You, Noel Kreiss, have once again, have me where you want me.

_You won_.

* * *

My first FF13-2 fanfic and well do you know, it's one of my OTP'S; Caius&Noel hahahahaha {my brother would kill me}

But, um, yeah! I was listening to Strong Baby by Big Bang and then all of a sudden, yeah. Cauis fucking Noel's damn head off came into my head. I'm sorry for shitty smut! Hahaha... sorry for... OOC jdsfhjdrgf

Final Fantasy 13-2 and the characters do not belong to me, neither does the song Strong Baby. Final Fantasy belongs their respectful owners and Strong Baby belongs to Big Bang~. But yeah, other than that, I guess review!


End file.
